henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Danger Wiki:Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for Henry Danger Wiki. Being part of the Wikia network, the Wikia terms of use apply here. Site Policies 'Appropriate' #The shipping pages and the innuendo page are meant for fan interpretations of the show. Big edits, especially removals, should be discussed with the community first. #Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing. Inappropriate #Removing large amount of content without a clear reason is considered vandalism. #This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Dan Schneider or Cast twiter, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. #Creating false claims about a severe health issue and/or death will result in severe consequences. #Creating to be false accounts about for actor or characters and then pretending will result in severe consequences. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting other user's pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical, or punctuation errors. #Links to M-Rated Fanfics are going to be deleted because they are likely to contain sexual scenes. #You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on this wiki as the mandated terms of use for all wiki users due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. #Using warning templates without being an admin. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Making edits that only have the purpose to get awards. This includes the adding of categories. Seven categories for one page usually is enough. #Harassment. This includes: ##Insulting someone's race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, or any other part of their person. ##Constantly picking fights with one specific person. If it is not clear WHO starts the fights, both will be blocked. ##Constantly butting in on discussions despite repeatedly being asked to stay out of discussions of a similar style. #If found guilty from lying about a severe health issue and/or death. The said user will be blocked for up to six months and the blogs, comments and such will be deleted immediately. #Inserting sexually explicit images or text, or links to porn. #Plagiarism of another user's blogs. #Spamming links to external websites (unless they are links to related fansites). #Repeatedly inserting information without a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable unless it references a link to a reliable, valid source. #Bashing any character, cast, or crew members. #Threatening cast or crew members. #Use of multiple sub accounts without permission of an administrator(role play accounts are not included if an administrator gets informed and allows it), the block may be extended if they are used to come on chat after a kickban. #Repeatedly editing another user's user page without being asked to (Unless you're fixing minor errors). 'Recommendations' #Don´t post comments in all caps; using caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect. #Its helpful if you give an edit summary when doing bigger edits (500 characters or more). #Add categories to the image files you upload along with adding those images to their appropriate pages. #Invite friends to help! #If you are new to this Wiki, please don't be shy and ask any one of our http://henrydanger.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators for help #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #Be careful about giving out too accurate personal information (like age, exact location, details about where and how you spend your time) or pictures to people you meet on the internet. Page Policies Page layouts #Since the wiki is well established and into another season, all pages must remain the same. ##Pages can be adjusted if need, but must be a realistic and reasonable. #most common page layouts are on the navigation bar. ##Character layout here ##Episode layout here ##Cast layout here #All Character/cast/episode pages must have a image or video gallery. ##Must have at least one of the above. ##Videos can be included in the page and doesn't need to have a separate page. Info Boxes All character(s), cast, crew, location(s), food, pairings, shows, building(s), and other pages related to the world of the show must have info boxes. #Info boxes should be put into the article in the correct format. *Correct example, doing it this way makes it easier to edit. *Incorrect example, doing it this way makes it harder to edit. ##If you need an another infobox set up, please let an admin know so we can see if we have one. Categories *Ever page should have a category that that matches the links used in our navigation bar. *'bold categories must be included in the article.' *The following categories are commonly in use on this wiki **1-Hour Events‏‎/Holiday episodes‏‎ **Actors/Actress **Anti-Hero‏‎/Anti-Villain‏‎/Villains‏‎ **Behind the Scenes/production companies **Boys/Girls **Cast Pairings/relationships **'Cast'/Crew/producers, writers, directors **Cast/Character/episode/Relationship/pairing Galleries‏‎ **'Characters‏‎' **Child Actresses‏‎/actors **Episode Guide‏‎ **'Episodes‏‎' **Episodes aired in 20?? (fill in year) **Female/male cast‏‎ **Female/male **'Galleries‏‎'/images **Guest stars‏‎/cast **Kids/Teens‏‎ **'Main/Minor/Recurring cast‏‎‏‎' **'Main/Minor/Recurring characters‏‎‏‎' **Pairings with (add in character name) **'Pairings' **Relationship Galleries‏‎ **Relationships‏‎ **Season # **Season # episodes‏‎ **Season finale‏‎/premiere‏‎ **Seasons‏‎ **Series Premiere‏‎ *Check to see if we have it in the system. **be careful when typing them in as they are each spelled differently. **For more in-depth look on how categories should be used go here Goofs This is a television shows, so there are going to be things that are unrealistic and we want to keep that separate from the real word and the show. #All Goofs must be related to production continuity and not the writing continuity. As the writing is meant to be Funny at times. Anything realistic/unrealistic to real Life may not be listed. ##Schwoz asks Charlotte to take the wheel if police stops because he's not allowed to drive without glasses. It makes no sense because Charlotte is underage to drive a car, and they would get in trouble as well."" This may go in the trivia section. ##Jake and Kris watch Captain Man's video on their TV and Piper watched it with her phone in the kitchen. It makes no sense because they're supposed to be all near to each other, yet use different devices to watch the same thing. ##Strangely, it was never explained why Bianca was alone in the elevator after having laser eye surgery, since at least one of her parents should have been there with her to help guide her around and drive her back home. #Keep it simple such as the glass is not in the correct location. Images/Videos #Images and videos should be uploaded to a page. There should be no watermark or blemish of any kind (unless it has the Henry Danger logo) on images. ##Videos may not have a page if, it is not a cast interview or related to an episode. #Images and videos from Instagram should be clean and free from arrows, when there is a post with multiple images. The Adventures of Kid Danger #All episode pages must use the number/letter combination in their info box. ##For Instance Popcorn Monster would have Season 1, Episode 1a unless its a full 23 minute episode #All pages for this show must have the show's title in it to not get confused with the live action show ##Episodes pages do not need this as this go for the episode guide and season pages. ##Episode Pages need to have the animated show mentioned in the first sentence similar to what we have for the live action show. #Series page must have a similar layout to the main Henry Danger page. ##This also includes the season page. #Pages like the Gadget page must have a section labeled The Adventures of Kid Danger ##This goes for character pages as well. Blocking policy Warnings The consequences are as follows: *The first time is a warning. You will be warned on your message wall to not continue the certain actions you committed. If it is more severe a admin may just block the user depending on what you did. *The second time we will still be nice and give you a warning. *The next time you do something against policy; you will not be warned, you will just be blocked. *After your block expiries and you are still doing the same action, an admin will block you accordingly. block lengths * All blocks will depend on the action committed, and will very depending what is going on. Block lengths will be determined by the blocking admin *1-2 days *1-2 weeks *1 month *6 month *infinite: You probably won't be coming back anytime soon. **We also use this as a temporary block, if you are accused of something and we feel that you could be harm to the wiki, until proven otherwise. Appeal your block After a user is blocked he/she may try and appeal it. The appeal must go through the blocking Admins only. if you go to another Admin they may not know what's truly going on. The blocking admin may go through other admins if needed. **if your block is extended while blocked for any reasons, another appeal maybe submitted every two months. **If talk page is protected the block appeal must be submitted on Community Central wiki on the blocking admins talk page for it to be considered. You, as a blocked editor, are responsible for convincing administrators: :* that the block is in fact not necessary to prevent damage or disruption (i.e., that the block violates our policy; or: :* that the block is '''no longer necessary because you understand what you are blocked for, you will not do it again, and you will make productive contributions instead; or: :* that your conduct (under any account or IP address) '''is not connected in any way with the block (this can happen if a block is aimed at resolving a separate situation and you are unintentionally blocked as a result because you use the same IP range). It also helps to clearly state your reasons for requesting an unblock because: :* If the background or reason isn't clear, your request may be declined out of hand. :* In complicated situations, the reviewing administrator may not want to spend a long time reading your whole talk page and all of your contributions. Information and evidence not in your unblock request may not be reviewed. :* If you make repeated invalid or offensive unblock requests, your talk page access may be revoked which makes it even more difficult to request unblocking. Reliable sources See the separate page about this. Ship warring See the separate page about this. Chat Policy See the separate page about this. * Category:Site administration